The primary purpose of the American Society of Preventive Oncology (ASPO) is exchange of information about and the promotion of research in cancer prevention and control. This application requests partial support for the year 2001 annual meeting of this small multidisciplinary organization. In recognition of ASPO's limited resources and increasing costs for annual meetings, honoraria are seldom offered, but expenses of invited speakers are covered. Speakers and participants are from diverse disciplines involved m cancer prevention research, and most significantly from disciplines concerned with translating known information into effective prevention programs. The next meeting will be held in New York, NY, March 11-13, 2001, and is focused on four symposia: 1) Twenty-five Years of Preventive Oncology; 2) The Future of Questionnaire-Based Research in Physical Activity; 3) Genomics in Preventive Oncology, and 4) Responsible Communication with the Public about Health Risks: Views from Science, Government, Media, and Law. Breakfast meetings will be reserved for "late-breaking" topics of interest to the ASPO membership. Abstracts will be solicited for oral and poster presentation. The 16 abstracts receiving the highest rankings will be published in the peer-reviewed journal, Cancer Epidemiology Biomarkers and Prevention. The 15 top- ranked abstracts in various categories will be presented orally during paper sessions. It is anticipated that approximately 80-85 abstracts will be presented during an evening poster session, with an award being given for the best poster. Various elements of the program will be focused on encouraging and helping young investigators initiate and maintain effective careers in cancer prevention. Journal advertisements, direct mail, posters and the ASPO website, www.aspo.org will be used to publicize the meeting.